


The prince and the captain

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Liam, Royalty, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry, a prince who can give birth, gets arranged to be married to Captain Liam





	1. The arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I had been writing for a while, if you are interested please let me know x

The warm weather was good in the garden today, the sun shined making it a perfect day to be in the garden but Harry wasn't happy, he hadn't been happy in a very long time. Prince Harry of Cheshire sat on a bench, feeling down as his many ladies in waiting lulled around him, enjoying the sun, laughing and smiling, but Harry didn't feel like doing these today.

Prince Harry was a unique person, at a young age, the king and Queen knew he was special, something different from other boys. Several doctors tested the young prince and found something intretsting, Harry had the means and the organs to become pregnant and produce a baby. Everyone was shocked at this news, especially young Harry, who felt like a freak that this could happen to him. 

There was many debates about what to do with the young prince, he didn't have major responsibilities as his older sister Gemma was the heir to the throne so Harry wouldn't become king. It was decided that Harry would have an arrange marriage when he was 17. 

Harry had no choice, he would be married wether he liked it or not. He grew up mainly around women, taught how to be a submissive husband and at just 17, Harry was married to Captain Zayn and at only 19, he had become a widow with no children.

It had been a year since Harry's husband's death and the prince had been down ever since. Although he didn't care much for his husband, he had felt lonely, he had his many ladies in waiting and his sister but not much else. So Harry just sat in the garden and sighed, wishing he could run away sometimes.

"Poor boy." Andrea, one of the older lady in waiting said. "So young to have become a widow and with no children." Jade and Jesy, the younger ladies in waiting looked over to the prince. "Do you think he will marry again?" Jade asked. "I assume so, the king and Queen will start looking after a certain time. The prince can't mourn forever." Andrea said when she noticed Sophia walking up to them.

"I have news, they have found someone for Prince Harry." She said wanting to tell Harry straight away. She went to the lonely prince, bowing as he looked up. "Prince Harry, I over heard news from the King," She said pausing for a moment. "They have found a suitor."

 

Harry sighed, he knew this day would come. After his first husband died, his parents knew their son needed another husband and try for children again. He knew they had been searching for a suitable person to marry their only son and it seemed to find the perfect choice, for them not for Harry of course.

"What brute must I share my beds with this time?" Harry asked. "Captain Liam Payne of Wolverhampton. A handsome man I have been told." Sophia replied as Harry rolled his eyes. "Another man who is obsessed with war. How original." He said as he stood up. All his ladies in waiting stoped what they did, waiting for an order. Harry didn't say anything, he just went back inside to his room, just wanting to be alone.

 

"He's the perfect husband for you Harry." Queen Anne told her son in his room later that day. Harry was laying on his bed, not wanting to speak to anyone. "So we is he such a perfect husband mother?" He asked sarcastically. "He is from a very good family, he is a war hero, he will be perfect for you." Anne said as Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Harry why can't you be happy? He is the perfect husband to have children with, you are extremely lucky." The queen said noticing her son's boredom. "Mother I know nothing of this brute, the same as I did for my first husband and I know I have no say in any part of my life." Harry said. 

"Oh Harry you are being over dramatic." Anne said. "There will be a ball in two days to meet Liam, the wedding will be in three months, I expect you be on you best behaviour." Anne said deciding to leave her son to sulk. When his mother left, Harry punched a pillow and sighed, knowing to accept this fate with a man he didn't even know.

 

Captain Liam Payne stared at himself in the mirror, getting himself ready for the night ahead. Tonight he was meeting his future husband whom he hadn't met. His parents had arranged the marriage, apparently, Harry was a rare beauty, already widowed and able to bear children. Liam was told he would be a lucky man to have a husband like Harry but he didn't feel lucky.

Liam was a war hero, he had been in many wars and won many battles and he could have any man or woman but he didn't want marriage, he wanted to be a single man for as long as he wanted but he had to marry this prince, even though he knew nothing about him.

"Captain Payne?" He heard behind him. It was Louis, Liam's loyal servant, the two had grown up together and were the best of friends. "Are you ready? We're running a little late." Louis said. "I am Louis just enjoying my last moments of freedom." Liam replied. "Liam you are one lucky man, this boy is a rare beauty. He can give you many sons." "He had none with his first husband." Liam said a little bitterly. "Well maybe his first husband couldn't get it up." Louis said jokingly as Liam just sighed. "Let's get this over with." Liam said as he left the room ready to meet his future husband.

 

The ball was packed full of people from the highest societies, all wanting to watch the meeting of Prince Harry and Captain Liam. There was a bug buzz in the room as they all awaited prince Harry, Liam was already there, speaking to everyone he could as they all asked him questions about the wedding. 

"When do you think you will both be married?" An older woman asked Liam, even though Liam hadn't even met Harry yet. "I don't know, soon hopefully." Liam replied, he didn't want that. He kept on talking for a while before he and Louis spoke privately.

"So what is my future husband like?" Liam asked Louis. "Apparently he's a thing of beauty. He was raised around women, no man was ever allowed to go near him unless it was the king or a guard." Louis said as they both noticed Liam's parent and Harry's parents were both talking, obviously all happy at this event taking place. Suddenly there was chatter and someone said, 'the prince is coming.'

Harry knew what he would do, he knew it would be controversial, it would cause drama and his parents would be angry with him but he didn't care, he wanted to do this. All day he had been preparing for tonight, being washed and prepared by his ladies in waiting, he needed to look heavenly, and he would.

"Liam I am so glad you could come here, Harry has been looking forward to this moment." Anne said, lying as Liam just smiled at her. He, his parents and the king and Queen were standing in the middle of the ballroom, all awaiting Harry as everyone gathered around them. "Thank you your majesty." Liam replied, wondering what Harry would be like, everyone spoke highly of the boy. Suddenly a guard had made an Announcement. "My lords and ladies, presenting prince Harry of Cheshire." He announced as the doors opened, showing Harry.

Harry looked like an angel, he wore a smart suit that showed his beautiful skinny body. He walked to the middle of the room, a few of his ladies in waiting behind him. There he saw his parents, his future in laws and what looked like Captain Liam, Harry had to admit that Liam was quite handsome but he would stick to his plan. Liam was shocked to see Harry, he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, he was like an angel and he was marrying him. 

"Harry." Anne said to her only son as he came. "Meet Captain Liam Payne." She said as Harry looked at Liam, staring at the man for a moment, knowing he needed to say something. "Captain." Harry said politely and then he turned and walked away, leaving the ballroom and not saying another word. Everyone stared, this was unexpected.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam attempts to get to know Harry but the prince is having noneof it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your comments I'm glad everyone's is enjoying the story x

"What were you thinking?" Anne nearly screamed at her son later that night. Harry was in his quarters reading on his bed as the queen walked around his room. "I did what you and dad told me to. I met the brute." Harry said not taking his eyes of his beloved book. "Not like that you silly boy, you could've at least spend a little time with him, talk to him at least." 

Harry finally looked up. "Why mother? You and father have already made a decision so there is no point in knowing him." Harry said bitterly as Anne sighed. "Harry I do not understand you sometimes, we have given you two good husbands and you are not happy. I expect you change your attitude before the Paynes leave in a couple of days." The queen said leaving the room, finally Harry could be left in peace.

Liam was still shocked, shocked at how Harry reacted and simply walked away. He had been told that Harry wanted this marriage that he had been looking forward to meeting his future husband and could wait to be married again and to have children. Liam thought of this while he was with his parents, who were discussing the event s of the night. 

"He seems like a brat." Karen said honestly. "He's 20 years old and he act like a child." Geoff said. "Maybe this arrangement wasn't the best idea." "Geoff it has been done, we have made the agreement, if he break it off then that will mean war for the two families." Karen said as Liam stood up to leave. "Where are you going son?" Geoff asked. "I'm going to see the prince." Liam replied.

"You can't do that Liam." Karen said. "No man is allowed near him, especially in his quarters." "Well maybe that's why he was like this tonight, maybe me and him need to talk privately, get to know one another a little more." Liam said and his parents were about to say something when their son left, seeing his future husband.

 

"Is there anything else you would like tonight?" Sophia asked Harry, she had been in his room, making sure the prince was alright. "Could you find me somewhere with a thousand books so I could read forever." Harry said as Sophia just rolled her eyes. "You know you have caused quite some drama tonight." She said. "Oh really how did I do that?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Well you met the prince but walked away in a second, there was a lot of gossip in the ballroom." "I was told to meet the brute, and i did. May have been only a second but I still met him." 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, a bearer came in and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion but Captain Payne has asked to speak to you." The bearer said as Harry sighed. "I told him he wouldn't be able to come in but he was persistent." "Of course he is." Harry mumbled before saying. "Bring him in." 

Harry stood up and told Sophia not to leave the room. Liam came in and bowed to the prince. "Prince Harry, I would like to speak to you." Liam said as he looked at Sophia. "Alone if that's ok." He asked. "Of course not, I have a strange man in my room, Sophia will be my chaperone, whatever you have to say you can say in front of her." Harry asked, sounding impolite as Liam sighed.

"Harry I think we got off on the wrong foot tonight, I know it was a lot of pressure meeting in front of all those people but I would like to get to know you a bit more, after all we will be getting married." Liam said as Harry just stared at him, emotionless. "Why do you need to know me? We are not marrying for love, just for politics. Like my first husband." Harry said a little bitterly. 

Liam just stared at the young boy, he was stubborn but a little twinge of him was a little scared. "Harry I would like to get to know you. That's all I ask." Liam said. "Well Liam, I wouldn't like to know you. But since you are here we may as well talk about what our marriage arrangements will be." Harry said and before Liam could reply Harry started. 

"The only time we will share a bed is to consummate our marriage and to conceive a child. My parents would only like two children in case something happens to my sister. You will be given you own quarters at the other side of the palace where you entertain yourself and as many whores as you like. I don't care. To put it simply, you will have your life and I will have mine, is that clear?" Harry said as Liam just stared at him, a little shocked at how blunt he was being.

"Erm ok your majesty." Liam said quietly as he left the room, it was quite clear that Harry didn't want him there. "Thank god he is gone." Harry said as he laid back down on his bed. "Harry don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Sophia asked. "Of course not Sophia, this is an arranged marriage we are not marrying for love." The prince replied as he dismissed Sophia, wanting to be alone with his books and forget his impending marriage.

 

A few days had gone by and Harry hadn't left his room, he refused to see Liam and had decided to wait in his quarters until the Payne family leave. The day came for the Payne family to leave and Liam decided to speak o Harry one more time. He went back to Harry's quarters and asked to speak to the prince before he left. 

Harry was at his desk, writing to his sister who was away in Ireland on business and he was missing her. Growing up Gemma was his best friend, she was kind and looked after him. As he wrote, a bearer came in and told him Liam was back and would like to speak to him. Harry told him to bring him in, hoping this wouldn't take long.

 

"Good morning Harry." Liam said as he came into the large room. "Morning." Harry said not even looking up from his paper. "I just wanted to say goodbye, we will be going in a little bit." Liam said as Harry nodded. "Have a safe trip captain." The prince mumbled and there was awkward silence for a moment. 

"Harry I was wondering if maybe in a few weeks you would like to visit to Wolverhampton? We can spend a little time together." Liam said as Harry finally looked up, releasing there was only the two of them in the room. "I'll have to see my schedule. It is a long way to go." Harry said as Liam just sighed. "Harry i know this must be hard for you but can we at least talk? I want to get to know you. For god sake we will be husbands soon." Liam said as Harry just stared at him and stood up.

"You have no idea what is it like Liam. To be forced into marriage like apiece of meat, to be a freak and not be able to do whatever you want. I have been through this before with my first husband. It'll just be the same." Harry sat back down. "Safe journeys captain." He said as it was obvious that he wanted Liam to leave. The older man left as Harry just stared at the wall for a moment, why did this have to be his life?


	3. Going to Wolverhampton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Harry travels to Wolverhampton to spend some time with Liam and his family but not without causing some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter for you all to enjoy x

A few weeks had past and Harry had heard nothing from Liam or any of the Payne family, the wedding arrangements were to be made in a couple of months but Harry or Liam wouldn't have anything to do with it. Harry had been delving into his books trying to forget the impending marriage. It was going fine until one night Harry had received a letter from Wolverhampton and he read t while he was in the bath.

Dearest Harry,

I am so glad you accepted my offer of coming to Wolverhampton. We have received the letter from your parents saying you are looking forward to your trip. I am excited to see you Harry, I know we don't start on the right foot but maybe this could be a chance to get to know one another a little better. Hope to see you soon. 

Liam

 

"What the fuck?" Harry screamed shocking his ladies in waiting who were bathing him. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. "Prince Harry what are you going?" One of his ladies asked him. "To see my parents." Harry said bitterly as he got changed and left the room.

"Why have you spoken to captain Liam and told him I would go to Wolverhampton?" Harry asked his mother and father who were in the library. "Karen mentioned about Liam inviting you to their home and I thought it would be nice for you to spend some time with Liam after your behavior at their visit." The queen said calmly.

"I don't want to spend any time with him mother, I don't even want to be in the same room with him." Harry said as his father closed his book. "Harry you need to be married, you need at least two children and since you didn't do that with your first husband." Des said a little to bitter. "You need another husband before you become too old. You will be leaving for Wolverhampton in a week, I expect you will be ready." And with that the conversation was over and Harry just left the room.

 

"This will be an important trip Harry, we need to make sure you look perfect." Sophia said as she was preparing Harry's clothes for the trip. Harry was in his room, sulking as his most loyal lady in waiting was looking through his many clothes. "What pieces would you like to wear?" She asked as suddenly Harry had an idea, an idea so good he couldn't help but smile. 

"Sophia I know what to wear." Harry said sitting up. "Bring me all my black clothing, every piece. And do you know that necklace Zayn gave me?" "The one you have never worn?" Sophia asked starting to sound concerned. "Yes bring that along as well." Harry replied as Sophia just nodded, this was going to be the perfect plan.

 

The week had come for Harry to travel to Wolverhampton, he traveled with many guards and Sophia as they went to the Payne palace. Liam and his parents and many people were waiting for the prince to arrive, all wanting to see Liam's future husband. "How do you think he'll be?" Liam asked Louis who was standing beside him. "I don't know, that boy is extremely unpredictable. Maybe his parents finally calmed him down." Louis replied as suddenly they saw a carriage coming in. The carriage was large and beautiful, with many guards around it. When it stopped, one guard opened the door and everyone waited for the prince but all were shocked at what they saw.

Prince Harry came out and he was wearing all black, his clothing were black and dull and it looked like he was in mourning. Everyone stared at the young prince, not really knowing what was going on. Harry went up to Karen and Geoff, completing ignoring Liam. "Duke and duchess Payne, thank you very much for inviting me to your home." Harry said kindly. 

"Forgive me your majesty but is everything ok? Has there been a death?" Karen asked. "Oh no there hasn't, it's just I am still morning for my first husband, I do miss him terribly. Even after a year of his death the pain still hasn't gone away." Harry said trying to sound like a grieving widow and making sure he looked at Liam.

Liam looked absolutely furious, he knew what Harry was doing, he wanted to humiliate him and he was doing quite a fine job of it. Karen and Geoff had no idea what to say, a bit shocked at Harry. "Erm Harry would you like to be shown to your room? I expect you are very tired after your journey." Karen asked. "That would be wonderful thank you." Harry said as he was escorted in, not looking to Liam.

 

Harry had settled into his quarters, not as grand and large as his room back home but he was content with it for the time being. "You know you will have upset a lot of people with that little stunt." Sophia said as Harry settled into his room and she unpacked. "Sophia I don't really care what anyone thinks, all I want is to go home." Harry replied. "I've been told dinner will be at 8 tonight, what do you want to wear?" She asked. "The same as today, all black and I'll put on show Zayn's necklace." Harry said looking down at the piece, it was several gold coins with his late husband's emblem on each coin. Zayn had given Harry the necklace when they first got engaged but Harry had never worn it, but now, it would become very useful for tonight.

 

The Payne family had a large dinner, with several important ripple from Wolverhampton. Liam and Harry sat next to one another but didn't speak. Harry was speaking Liam's mother, still in his black clothes and his necklace on full display. "That's quite a beautiful necklace Harry." Karen said as she noticed the gold coins. "Why thank you Karen, my late husband gave it to me, it's very dear to me." Harry said as Liam gritted his teeth. 

"How is your food Harry?" Liam asked wanting to change the conversation. "Very good captain." Harry replied plainly not wanting to be in conversation with his future husband. "Harry we are going for a ride tomorrow morning, if you would be interested in going." Liam asked as Harry looked at him and noticed something.

Liam's eyes were beautiful, Harry had never noticed them up so close before, they were a beautiful brown colour and for some reason, Harry felt something in him. Like butterflies in his stomach, for some reason Harry wanted to look into Liam's eyes forever. "Erm yes thank you captain." Harry replied and went back to his food. Liam was shocked at the response, he didn't understand the sudden change in Harry's attitude but he didn't say anything, just glad the two could spend some time together.

 

The next morning, Harry was ready for his ride. He still wore all black as he went outside to meet Liam. The prince had been up most of the night, he couldn't get the thought of Liam's eyes out of his mind, they were so beautiful almost hypnotic. Harry just calmed himself down and met with Liam who had two horses with him. 

"Good morning prince Harry." Liam said as he noticed the young prince and Sophia behind him. "I was just thinking of riding just the two of us." Harry looked shocked. "I don't think that would be allowed." Harry said bluntly. "An hour wouldn't hurt would it? I will look after you." Liam said as Harry knew he wouldn't win this, so accepted it. 

Liam and Harry rode though the beautiful forests of Wolverhampton, both in silent as Harry looked ahead. He didn't want to say anything to the captain, the fact that he has been left alone with him would be considered a scandal. "I know what you've been doing." Liam suddenly said looking at the young prince. "What do you mean captain?" Harry asked innocently. "You pretending to still be in mourning for your first husband even though you told me you couldn't stand him." Liam said bitterly. "I don't remember saying that." Harry said lying. "Don't busllshit me Harry no one is here." Liam said a little bounty as Harry stoped.

"Careful captain, something like that could get you in big trouble." Harry said staring into Liam's eyes. "You're lucky that I came with you today for a ride by myself. If anyone finds out about this, you could be executed. It's happened before." Harry said. "I've never been allowed to be around men. Only my father and his most rusted guard. I was raised by women." 

"Why was that?" Liam asked curiously. "When they found out I could give birth to children, my parents thought I would be too weak to look after myself. So I was looked after by women, thinking I couldn't look after myself in front of men. I could only be allowed to be is my father and on of his most loyal guards. I was always protected, apart from one time." Harry hesitated.

"What do you mean one time?" Liam asked as Harry stoped his horse. "When I was 7, my father hired a guard when we had gone on a trip with my family. One afternoon, we were alone and he grabbed me and pinned me down. He said he would get me pregnant so I could have his child and he would become king." Harry paused at the horrible memory. "He nearly did but guards had heard me and saved me just in time." 

Liam was shocked at the story, he couldn't believe what Harry went though as a young child. "Harry I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened." Liam said honestly. "It's alright Liam, one of them things, if I'm honest, I came out of it better then the guard." Harry replied. "What happened to him?" Liam asked. "He got arrested, tortured and hung in public. His family's name was tarnished. He is considered scum in Cheshire."

Harry stoped his horse and got off, starting to walk as Liam looked at him confused. "Harry where are you going?" He called getting of his own horse and going after him. "My whole life I have been told what to do. Everyone thinks I can't look after myself, that I'm a china doll who is vulnerable." Harry said. "Harry I'm sure they just want to protect you." Liam reassured him but Harry disagreed. 

"I have never been able to do anything for myself. I've never been able to go anywhere without my parents or my husband. Sometimes I yearn to be normal, to live a quiet life." Harry said sounding frustrated as Liam went closer to him. "Harry you can do whatever you want, it's your life. You don't need to let anyone make your decisions." 

The two stared at one another, it was so quiet around them as they stared into one another's eyes. For the first time, they both felt something, something new and different and the feelings came out. And in a moment of honesty, Liam grabbed Harry's face and gave him his first kiss.


	4. Feelings and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the kiss and Harry reveals a secret to Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy everyone I see enjoying this story, more to come x

The kiss felt like heaven, the two men just stood in the forest and kissed, forgetting the world around them, just thinking of them both. Liam let go of Harry, realising they had there first kiss, the two just stared at one another, not knowing what to say. "Where we allowed to do that?" Liam asked the prince. "I don't know captain, but we don't need to tell anyone. I was never allowed to kiss my first husband until we got married." Harry replied as he kissed Liam again, loving the way he felt. 

The two decided to walk back to the palace, talking more confidently now as they chatted about anything and everything. "You know captain, I think I like you company." Harry said before they got back to the palace. "Oh really? And why is that?" Liam asked. "Because you have interesting conversations. With my first husband all he talked about was war and death. But you are different." Liam went to Harry and held him. "I want to kiss you one more time before we are back at the palace." He whispered as he kissed the prince one more time, savouring the moment. "What a scandal this could be." Harry whispered as they walked again.

 

Liam and Harry got back the the palace, greeted by several people who were wondering where they had gone and why they were alone. Harry had gone back to his room to rest before the dinner that night, feeling a little overwhelmed by this morning. Before the ride, Harry couldn't stand Liam, he didn't want to marry him. But now, something was different, he wanted to spend time with Liam, he wanted to get to know him more, he was starting to like the man he was arranged to be married with.

 

Dinner had come and gone and now people were dancing. Liam and Harry sat together as they watched everyone dancing to the music. It had been a wonderful night, Liam and Harry sat next to one another and talked all the way through, getting to know one another better. 

"So how often do you read?" Liam asked Harry when the prince mentioned his love of reading. "Anytime I can, I love reading, it's the one thing that makes me happy." Harry said honestly. As Liam smiled at him. "How many books do you own?" Liam asked. "Hundreds." Harry replied as he looked at Liam. "Shall we dance?" The prince asked as the captain just nodded, they both stood up and went to dance.

The dance was a slow waltz, and Liam and Harry slowly danced with one another, they were close together as they noticed everyone was looking at them, gossiping. They moved together with the music as they both looked into one another's eyes. They both never felt like this before, the feeling of happiness and enjoyment. For that, Harry wanted to tell Liam something.

"I have something to say." Harry whispered making sure no one was listening. "You can tell me anything." Liam replied as Harry stopped and told Liam to come with him. They went to a private room and Harry looked at him. "I have two secrets." Harry said. "Two secrets that are so scandalous that I never told anyone apart from Sophia. If the rest of this trip goes well, I will tell you the first one and if the next few weeks goes well, I will tell you the second one before the wedding." Harry went closer to Liam. "I want to make sure with all your power, you will not tell a soul until the day you die. Do you promise me?" Harry asked as Liam nodded. "I promise Harry. You have my word." Liam replied as the prince smiled. "Good now, would you like to dance a bit more?" Harry suggested as prince and captain went back to the party. 

 

The day had come for Harry to leave. He and Liam spent as much time together they could, they rode, had long walks and got to know one another better each day. Liam was in his room, getting ready when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called as the door opened showing Harry. "Hello captain." Harry said as he went to Liam and kissed him. "I just wanted to say goodbye, we'll be going in a bit." "I'll miss you Harry, it's been nice spending sometime with you." Liam said honestly. "I'll come and see you in a few weeks." 

"So I think these last few days have gone well, I think I should tell you my first secret." Harry said Liam looked up and nodded, curious for the last few days about Harry's secrets. Harry looked at him and smiled. "I'm a virgin." He simply said and Liam looked at him, shocked.

"What?" Was all Liam could say in that moment. "I'm a virgin Liam, I've never had sex before." Harry said noticing Liam's shocked reaction. "But you were married for two years." Liam said as he came to his senses. "I never slept with him, not even on our wedding night. I refused to. Any night we pretended to share a bed, I just sat on the couch and waited until I could go back to my room."

"So that's why you never had a child." Liam realised as Harry just nodded and went closer to him. "When we are married, you'll have the pleasure of deflowering me." Harry whispered kissing Liam one more time. "Goodbye Liam I'll see you soon." The prince said as the captain said goodbye as well and still shocked at how this trip has ended.


	5. Harry's second secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals his second and most shocking secret to liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Harry's secret, wonder if anyone guesses what it is x

Harry had gotten home safe and well after his trip to Wolverhampton, he was tired but glad to be home, he was even more happy to know that Gemma was also home from her trip so the siblings decided to have a long walk and a good catch up, Harry had a lot to tell her.

"How was your trip to Wolverhampton?" Gemma asked her little brother as they both walked along side each other through the palace gardens. "It was actually good, I got to know Liam emore then I imagined." Harry dreplied as Gemma smiled. "Well I heard you caused some bother when you got there but by the time you left, you and Liam couldn't leave each other's sides." Gemma traded as Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's actually a nice person Gemma, not obsessed with war and death, I can talk to him and not feel judged." Harry said honestly and he could feel himself getting all warm thinking about Liam. "When will he be next here?" Gemma asked. "Couple of weeks, he said he wanted to see me before the wedding. Have you found out about the wedding plans?" Harry asked. "Think mum and dad are going to have more of a simple affair then your first wedding." Gemma replied, remembering how elaborate and over the top Harry's wedding was to Zayn. 

"Good I would prefer it that way. When are you gonna get married Gem? You need a husband more then me." Harry said. "Well mum and dad have a few men in the making, I just want to make sure I'm ready to be queen, I want to prioritise that." Gemma replied as Harry just nodded, he knew Gemma being the eldest that when their father dies, Gemma will become queen. Harry never minded becoming king, he knew how much pressure it was and he would never want to live with such a burden. 

 

The weeks had gone by and Liam was coming to Cheshire, in the weeks gone by, Harry was missing Liam more and more, he missed the conversations and just being around him. The time had come and Harry waited in the garden for his future husband as he noticed his many ladies in waiting around him, all curious at how the prince would be like. 

Harry looked and saw Liam walking up to him, he looked so handsome today, it felt so long since they saw one another. Harry stood up and went to him as all the ladies watched over them. "Hello captain." Harry said softly making Liam smile. "Hello my prince." Liam whispered as he took Harry's hand and walked away from prying eyes.

The two men immediately kissed when they were alone, both waiting for it for weeks. "I've missed you Harry." Liam whispered. "I missed you too, I seem to miss you more every day." Harry replied as he kissed Liam one more time. "I've been curious about your second secret Harry, can I not have a little clue?" Liam asked as Harry smirked. 

"Be patient captain, you will find out soon." Harry whispered as he took Liam's hands and took them back to the gossiping ladies in waiting. "My mother and father have arranged a dinner tonight, apparently a lot of important people will be there." Harry said rolling his eyes as Liam smiled at him. "I think we can both cope with another dinner, as long as we stick together." Liam whispered as Harry winked at him.

 

The party was the same affair, one that Liam and Harry had been to many times in their lives. After dinner, the guests talked and walked around the room for a while, as Liam and Harry sat on a couch, watching the people go by. "I think I may know your secret." Liam whispered as Harry smirked. "Really captain?" Harry teased.

"I think your secret is that you have a secret twin and you both have been taking turns kissing." Liam said as Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll never get it Liam." The prince said as Liam sighed. "Harry can it be that bad? I really want to know." Liam said as Harry looked at him seriously. 

"Liam when I tell you, it may change everything, this is a big secret that could damage everyone's lives if it was revealed. I need to know I can trust you with it." Harry said and Liam was shocked, it must've been something important if it could affect lives, but Liam now understood why Harry hadn't said anything. "Ok Harry I understand." Liam said as Harry smiled at his future husband, holding his hand.

Two days had passed and things were going great. Liam and Harry spent most of their time together, their feelings getting stronger for one another each day. That afternoon Harry was having a bath as he decided tonight would be the night. He dismissed his ladies in waiting apart from Sophia, one of two people who knew his secret. "Tell the guard to tell Perrie I will be visiting tonight." Harry said and Sophia just nodded and did it straight away, it was happening.

That evening, Liam was in his room, ready for a peaceful night when there was a knock at the door, Harry came in, no emotion on his face as Liam stood up. "Tonight I will show you my secret." Harry said calmly as Liam nodded. "I want to make sure you will never tell a soul of what you will see tonight. If you do, there will be consequences." "I promise Harry, I won't tell anyone." Liam said honestly as Harry smiled. "We leave in an hour, meet us at the stables." Harry said and he left the room, leaving a confused Liam to wonder what will happen.

Liam went to the stables, looking around as he waited in anticipation for Harry. He had been so curious about Harry's little secret for so long, he just didn't know what to do. Suddenly Harry was there, along with a guard. "Hello Liam, Francis will take us to our location, he knows as well." Harry said as he showed Liam to the plain carriage where they would travel, they both went in and they were off.

 

Liam realised they were traveling to the south of Cheshire, there were several houses and it seemed to be a quiet neighbourhood. Liam was more curious as they rode to the secret location. Harry didn't say anything, just looking outside as he waited. "This is far away from the palace." Liam said to cut the tension. "I know, that's why I like it." Harry said as suddenly the carriage stopped. "We're here." Garry said as Francis opened the door. "All clear your majesty." He said as Harry got out first and Liam followed. Harry looked around before going to one small house and knocking on the door. Liam was even more curious now, was this charity work? 

The door opened and in the house was a young blond girl. She smiled as soon as she saw Harry. "Your majesty, it's so nice to see you." She said as she suddenly noticed Liam. "Perrie this is my fiancé, i brought him to meet you." Harry said as Perrie let them in. The house was small and cosy, a large fire was on as Liam looked around the small room. "Alexa is wide awake, when I told her you were coming, she didn't want to sleep." Perrie said as Harry smiled at her. 

Suddenly a little girl came into the room. She was only two with dark brown hair. She smiled when she saw Harry and ran to the prince. "Harry!" She said as she hugged him. "It's so nice to see you Alexa, you grow bigger every time I see you." Harry said making her smile. He looked up to see Liam's confused face, he knew this was the time to tell his fiancé. "Liam this is my secret." Harry said honestly. "This little girl is called Alexa, she is my first husband's daughter."


	6. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Harry's secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the long wait, racially after that cliff hanger but here is the next chapter x

Liam was in complete shock, he didn't even know what to say, of all the things he imagined, this was the most shocking, he wasn't expecting it. "Liam are you ok?" Harry asked as he saw Liam didn't say anything. "Erm yeah fine, I think" Liam said as he sat down at the table as Perrie got him some water. 

"I know it's quite a shock but I just had to know I could trust you and I hope you understand why." Harry said as Liam could just nodded. "How's she been Perrie?" Harry asked as Alexa gave Harry another hug. "She's been ok, getting more like Zayn everyday." Perrie replied as Harry smiled a little. 

"Harry, can I ask a few questions?" Liam suddenly asked as Harry just nodded. "When did this happen? I mean how do you know about this Harry?" Liam asked full of questions and Harry just sighed. "When I was married to Zayn, you know I refused to sleep with him, so he took many mistresses, which I didn't mind and Perrie was one of them." "We were together for a while and then I got pregnant." Perrie said looking down. "Harry was told about the pregnancy and he has been supportive ever since." 

"Did Zayn know, before he died?" Liam asked. "Yes, he just refused to acknowledge her. I understood." Perrie said as she looked over to her daughter who was happily playing away. "I support Alexa and Perrie, me and Perrie decided that Alexa should have a private life, so she will live a normal life, I will help look after her and if she wants to learn a trade or get married when she's older, I will help with that." "It's the best for her." Petrie said as Liam looked over the little girl, who would've thought that Zayn had a child and if it came out, it would be considered a scandal. He realised why Harry kept this a secret.

Harry and Liam stayed for a little while, Liam had gotten to know Perrie and Alexa a bit more and he liked their company. Soon they needed to go, before anyone realised they were gone. Harry said goodbye to Perrie and told her he would see her soon, while Liam said it was a pleasure to meet her. The prince and the captain left the little cottage and went back to the castle.

 

Liam couldn't believe what had happened tonight, to be told Harry's deepest secret, a secret that could cause a scandal it was all too much. "Are you ok Liam?" Harry asked Liam when they got back and were now in Liam's room. "It's just a lot to take in." Liam said as he looked at the prince. "Why do you take care of Alexa? She is not yours." 

"She didn't ask to be born Liam, she can't help being her father's daughter. But when I got to know Perrie, I wanted to look after them both, Alexa will never have a tittle but she can at least have a decent life." Harry said as he held Liam's hand. "Thank you for being so understanding Liam. I don't want anyone to know about them. It could destroy their lives and all I want is for them to have anormal one, one you and me can never have." Liam kissed his fiancé, feeling more love for him then he did before. "I love you." Liam said as Harry stared at him, shocked before saying. "I love you too." The couple shared one more kiss before Harry left, tonight had been full of surprises.

 

Liam had left Cheshire a few days later, he gave his word to Harry that he will not tell anyone about Perrie or Alexa. The next time Liam would be back to Cheshire was there wedding in a couple of weeks. Neither had anything to do with the planning or arrangements, that was all the king and queen's planning, although it would be a much simpler affair then Harry. Wedding to Zayn it was still over the top and over 300 people had been invited, with more to come. 

Harry didn't care for the wedding, all he cared for was to be with Liam. He had been thinking abut asking Gemma in he and Liam could move out of the palace and into one of the smaller castles in the countryside, he wanted to be away from the court and his parent's prying eyes. He wanted privacy and enjoy a quiet life with Liam and their future children. He had thought it might be best to leave it until after the wedding, let the circus finish and then he and Liam can have a peaceful life together.

 

It was only theee days until the wedding and the Payne family was on their way back to Cheshire, they weren't happy that they couldn't have the wedding if their only son at their own home, but they knew the prince needed to be married in his home, it was law. There was no large fanfare when they came but the king and Queen greeted them along with Gemma and Harry. 

The Payne family settled in as Liam and Harry snuck off to spend some time together before their big day. "I really can't believe it." Liam said as they walked through the gardens. "In three days we will be married we will be bound forever." Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way captain." Harry said giving him a kiss, knowing this was the right time to ask Liam.

"Liam there has been something I have been meaning to discuss to you." Harry said as the older just looked at him. "I have been thinking about wanting to move out of the palace when we are married. Have our own private castle." Harry said as Liam stopped. "It's just when I was first married, my parents would go on about anything that happened with my first husband, we never had privacy and I don't want that between us." 

"That seems fair Harry, have you spoken to you parents about it?" Liam asked looking like he was ok with the idea. "I haven't no, I was thinking of speaking to Gemma about it after the wedding, she would approve of it." Harry replied hoping his sister would grant his wish so he and his husband can be free.


	7. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding finally arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while hopefully should be updating this story more, a lot more to come x

The day had finally come for the prince and the captain, their wedding. The Styles family had prepared everything and it was over the top as usual. Harry was getting ready in his room, he wore a simple white suit that made him look stunning, he was amused that he still had to wear white, even though he had been married before, he didn't care though, he just wanted the day to be over so he could be with his husband and be in peace. 

Liam waited nervously at the alter, he couldn't believe that only a few months ago he didn't want to be married, but now he couldn't wait to call Harry his husband, to share a bed with him, to have children, his love for Harry had grown and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. 

"You ok Liam?" Louis asked the captain as he looked at the many people waiting for the prince. He also noticed his parents didn't look happy, they had been going on about the decorations, saying they were horrible and tacky and that they couldn't believe the royal family couldn't even set up a decent wedding. 

Soon enough, they were ready for Harry to come out. Everyone stood as they waited for the prince to come out. Suddenly the doors opened and there was Harry, all in white as he started to walk down the aisle. Everyone stared at the prince, although this was his second marriage, they wanted to see him in marry again. Harry walked to the alter and smiled at Liam as the captain stared at the man who was about to become his husband. "You look stunning." Liam said as Harry stood next to him. "Why thank you captain, you don't look too bad yourself." Harry said giving him a wink, ready for his second wedding. 

 

The wedding went as smoothly as Harry expected, the ceremony was a simple affair but the reception was over the top. Almost every guest got drunk and now it was a large party, it was a nightmare and the newlyweds made their excuses and leave to their quarters. "Well may I just say, I'm glad that is over" Harry said as he and Liam went to their bed. 

"I'm just happy that you and me could finally be alone." Liam said as he gave his husband a kiss. "I have been looking forward to this moment for weeks." The captain whispered as he took of Harry's top, revealing the Prince's naked body. "You are heavenly." He said as he laud the prince on the bed. 

Harry breathed quick as Liam kissed his entire body. He never realized how much he wanted this moment, to want to have sex with his husband. He then realized Liam was opening up and Harry couldn't help but moan at the feeling. "Oh god." Harry moaned as eventually, Liam lined himself up to Harry and went straight into him and Harry couldn't help but scream at the sudden pleasure. 

Harry never felt so alive, the way Liam was inside of him as he slowly went in and out, he wanted to feel like this forever, he could feel like this forever. "Oh god Harry." Liam moaned as he went faster. The two were close as Liam went at a fast pace. Eventually the prince and the captain both came, their bodies feeling high as Liam laid next to his husband. "How was that?" Liam asked Harry. "Like heaven." Harry replied giving him a kiss. "I'm so glad I waited for you." Liam smiled as he held Harry close. "I'm so grateful I met you." Liam whispered as the two held onto one another, both glad that they had been arranged to be married.I


End file.
